Lighting fixtures having a ballast tank housing are typically used in harsh environments, such as manufacturing plants, chemical and petrochemical processing facilities, and offshore applications, as well as in other areas that require the use of heavy-duty lighting fixtures. The housing can protect the internal components, such as the ballast, from the effects of moisture, dirt, dust, corrosion, vibration, and other harsh conditions to which the lighting fixtures are exposed.
Conventional lighting fixtures include a mounting module, such as a top hat, that is secured to a ceiling, wall, or pole, and a ballast tank housing coupled to the mounting module. During routine maintenance or installation of the lighting fixtures, a user must use one hand to support the ballast tank housing and maintain its position, while the user uses the other hand to tighten a locking screw to secure the housing to the mounting module. In some instances, the housing may weigh up to 50 pounds, which can cause the user some difficulty in supporting the housing and tightening the locking screw. If the user is working from a ladder or other hazardous location, the difficulties in securing the ballast tank housing to the mounting module while attempting to maintain a safe position may pose a safety hazard.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved locking mechanism for securing a ballast tank housing to a mounting module that is quicker, easier, and safer for the user.